The betrayed saiyan
by spartankiller117
Summary: After nearly being killed by his friend Ash returned after 5 years more powerful than ever for the tournament of the century. The Master league.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to my third story.**

 **As you can see most of you wanted me to write this crossover so I'm writing it. This is a betrayal story and if you don't like it then that is your opinion. Set 1 year after Shadow dragon saga. Enjoy the chapter. (I do not own pokemon or dragon ball)**

 **Ash – 15**

 **Tracey – 17**

 **Lance – 37**

 **Alder – 48**

 **Steven – 38**

 **Delia – 34**

 **Red – 34**

 **Brock – 22**

 **Professor Oak – 51**

 **Dawn – 13**

 **Misty 17**

 **May – 14**

 **Max – 10**

 **Cynthia – 18**

 **Diantha – 18**

 **Vegeta – 59 (45 during fb)**

 **Bulma – 58 (44 during fb)**

 **Pan – 12**

 **Bulla – 11**

 **Goku – 54 (According to Death Battle he's 53 during GT even though he was transformed into a kid)**

 **Chi Chi – 53 (39 during fb)**

 **Gohan – 34 (20 during fb)**

 **Goten – 24 (10 during fb)**

" **Trunks – 25 (11 during fb)**

 **Videl – 34**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Outside of a town called Pallet Town a boy was walking through route 1. He stood around 5,6 black spiky hair, brown eyes. He's wearing blue greyish jeans, black t-shirt, blue and white short sleeved jacket, black and red trainers and red and white cap. His name is Ash Ketchum. He returned to Kanto after losing in the finals of the Kalos league. On his left shoulder was his best friend Pikachu.

"Great to be back isn't it Pikachu?" Ash asked.

'Pika pikachu.' Pikachu said.

"Can't wait to see everyone again." Ash said.

10 minutes later

Ash walked to his house and walked through the front door.

"Mum I'm back!" Ash shouted as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome back Ash!" Delia shouted.

"Mum… can't… breath." Ash said and Delia released him from the hug.

"Sorry." Delia replied.

"Pikachu pika." Pikachu said.

"Hello Pikachu." Delia said as she scratched Pikachu's head which made him wag his lightning shaped tail.

"You both are just in time. I made dinner and there's a little ketchup for Pikachu." Delia said and Pikachu's eyes widen as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

1 hour later

"Hey Mum I'm going to Professor Oaks lab." Ash said.

"Be back soon sweetie." Delia replied as Ash looked at Pikachu and noticed he was sleeping.

"See you later." Ash said as he left.

10 minutes later

Ash arrived at the lab and knocked on the door. The door opened at a man in his fifty's opened the door.

"Ash my boy. You're back. Come in." Professor Oak said.

"Nice to see you too Professor." Ash said as he walked into the lab.

"I watched your battle, you were so close to winning." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah well better luck next time." Ash said and Professor Oak smiled.

"Are you here to get some of your pokemon to train with?" Professor Oak asked and Ash nodded.

"Before you chose what pokemon you want, I want you to know that Liza called and has trained Charizard to me along with this letter." Professor Oak said as he handed Ash the letter. Ash looked at it.

 _Dear Ash._

 _I have trained Charizard as much as I could but now I've got nothing left to teach him. You'll be surprised to know that your Charizard is now the strongest the Charicific Valley. Now I'm giving him back to you and only you can make him stronger._

 _Liza._

"Wow. The strongest in the Charicific Valley. I'm proud." Ash said.

"So what pokemon do you want Ash?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'll keep Greninja. I'll have Charizard, Gible, Sceptile, Infernape and I'll keep a spot available if I find a cool pokemon." Ash said as he handed the professor 4 pokeballs.

"Excellent chose. You should know that Gible evolved into a Gabite." Professor Oak said.

"Really? That's awesome." Ash said.

"I'll go get their pokeballs and while you wait you could talk to Tracey. It has been a while since you last saw him. He's in the ranch." Professor Oak said.

"Ok Professor. Thank you." Ash said.

"No problem my boy." Professor Oak said as Ash entered the ranch and saw Tracey drawing.

"Hey Tracey." Ash said gaining Tracey's attention.

"Hey Ash. Long time no see." Tracey replied as Ash was hit in the face by fire.

"Ash! You alright?" Tracey asked.

"Some things never change." Ash said as an orange dragon like pokemon landed next him.

"Hey Charizard. Nice to see you too." Ash said as they fist bumped as the rest of his pokemon piled on top of him trying to lick his face.

"Hey guys get off me. I missed you too." Ash said as the pokemon moved to let him stand up.

"Ok guys. We are going to be training for a while and today I've decided to take Charizard, Greninja, Gabite, Infernape, and Sceptile." Ash said and the pokemon except the one's training looked down in sadness.

"Don't worry guys we'll have enough time to spend together." Ash said as he Professor Oak walked outside.

"Here you go Ash." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks Professor." Ash said as he returned his chosen pokemon.

"See you later guys." Ash said.

"See you later Ash." Tracey replied as he and Professor Oak waved him goodbye.

* * *

2 hours later

Professor Oak and Tracy were working until they heard a roar and ran outside to the ranch. They saw a Garchomp landing onto the ground and saw two girls jumped off of Garchomp. One of them had very long golden blond hair and the other had long black hair wrapped up in bun which resembled a flower.

"Are you Professor Oak?" The blonde asked.

"Yes I am. You must be Cynthia and you must Diantha. Ash has told us about you." Professor Oak said.

"We're in a hurry so we'll be quick. Ash's friends are planning to kill Ash and taking his pokemon." Diantha said.

"WHAT?!" Tracey and Professor Oak shouted.

"Why?" Professor Oak asked.

"Something about how there is an evil organisation wherever he goes." Cynthia said.

"How did you find out?" Tracey asked.

"They called us and asked us if we wanted to join them and we refused so we came here as fast as we could." Cynthia said.

"Tracey you go and find Ash and I will get his pokemon and give them to Cynthia and Diantha." Professor Oak ordered and Tracey nodded.

Meanwhile

Ash walked into his house and saw a note on the table.

 _Ash_

 _Gone to the shop. I'll be back soon._

 _Mum._

Ash put down the note and looked at a pokeball he used to catch a Lairon while he was training. Then there was a knock on the door which woke up Pikachu. Ash opened the door and saw all his friends.

"Hey guys. It's been a while. Come on in." Ash said as he moved away from the door to let them in. They walked in and closed the door as he was stabbed in the shoulder and screamed in pain. Misty then summoned Starmie.

"Starmie use psychic." Misty ordered.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted as he couldn't move because.

"W-what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"We're sorry Ash but you can't be allowed to live." Misty said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because every single time you travelled to a region there has been an organisation bent on ruling the world and we end up getting in the middle of it. You're magnet. You attract evil wherever you go so for the world to be safer you have to die." Brock said as he summoned Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo use double edge." Brock ordered and Sudowoodo charged at Ash and hit him which sent him flying through the front door and a piece of wood pierced his arm. Ash screamed in pain again.

"Please don't kill me." Ash said with tears in his eyes.

"We're sorry Ash." May said as she stabbed his chest 3 inches from his heart.

"Pachirisu use thunderbolt." Dawn ordered and Ash was hit by a lightning bolt.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed.

Pachirisu stopped using thunderbolt and Ash's vision started to go blurry.

"Sceptile use leaf blade." Max ordered.

Sceptile stabbed Ash multiple times. Sceptile slashed Ash's face in a diagnol direction with its right arm which left a cut between Ash's face.

They looked at Ash who was bleeding from the cuts all over his body. Ash looked at Pikachu and saw fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on Starmie." Ash ordered weakly.

Pikachu then launched lightning at Starmie and could move his body again.

"Run away Pikachu. Get somewhere safe." Ash said weakly.

Pikachu hesitated at first but used quick attack to run to Professor Oak's lab.

"Bad idea Ash. Your pokemon will have better and stronger trainers and not weak one like you. Starmie use psychic and throw Ash into the forest." Misty ordered as Ash was lifted into the air and was thrown deep into the forest.

Meanwhile

"Here are Ash's pokemon." Professor Oak said as he handed the pokeballs to Cynthia and Diantha.

"Thank you Professor." Cynthia said as Tracey returned.

"I can't find him." Tracey said as Pikachu ran to them.

"Pikachu?" Diantha exclaimed.

"Pika Pikapi Pikachu pika." Pikachu said.

"Oh no." Cynthia said as he and Diantha climbed on Garchomp.

"Come on Garchomp. Let's go save Ash." Cynthia said as Garchomp flew into the air.

Back to Ash

He stood up weakly and he walked as far away as possible.

Back to the traitors

"We did it!" Misty shouted as they heard a roar.

Garchomp landed in front of them, and then Cynthia and Diantha jumped off of Garchomp.

"Where is he?" Cynthia asked.

"Starmie threw him into the forest so he can die." Misty said as Cynthia grabbed her throat.

"Ash is not to blame. It was coincidence." Cynthia said.

Back to Ash

Ash walked into a clearing and fell to his knees.

'How could they? They were my friends.' Ash thought as he felt his anger rise.

He growled as his hair spiked up and flashed yellow. He screamed as he was engulfed in a yellow light.

Back to the traitors

"What is that?" Diantha asked.

"Let's go." Cynthia said as she and Diantha climbed back onto Garchomp.

Meanwhile

Delia was humming until she heard a loud noise. She ran outside and could see yellow light in the distance. She recognised it instantly.

'Oh no. His power has awoken.' Delia thought.

Back to Ash

The light died down. Ash hair was sticking upward and turned from black to golden blonde. He was more bulkier. He now had 6 pack abs. He collapsed onto the grass as his hair and body returned. He looked around and saw a massive crater. His went blurry as something appeared in front of him. It looked like a portal and someone stepped out of it. The person ran up to Ash and picked him up and took him through the portal. Ash fell unconscious.

"Bulma! We need a doctor now!" The person said.

Back to Cynthia and Diantha

"What happened here?" Diantha asked Garchomp landed and they heard roars.

They looked to their left and a Dragonite, Skarmory and a Volcarona. Men jumped off of them and walked to Cynthia and Diantha.

"Hey Cynthia, hey Diantha." Lance said.

"You're here as well." Steven said.

"Any idea what that yellow light was?" Alder asked.

"No idea. Me and Diantha saw the light all the way from Pallet Town." Cynthia said.

"What were you doing in Pallet Town?" Steven asked.

"Not now. What's more important is trying to Ash and figuring out what that light was." Diantha said.

"Why are you trying to find Ash?" Lance asked.

"His friends have plotted to kill him and we want to make sure he's alive." Cynthia said.

"I'll ask later." Lance said.

"What do you think it was? Some kind of bomb?" Steven asked and Lance nodded

"Guys you might want to see this." Alder said as he picked up something and the other champion ran to him.

"What is it?" Steven asked and Alder showed them a burnt red and white hat.

Diantha and Cynthia covered their mouths with their hands and tears formed in their eyes.

"Cynthia, Diantha what is it?" Lance asked.

"That's Ash's hat." Diantha said shocking the guys.

"No he can't be." Alder said and the girls fell onto their knee and started to cry.

"No he might be-" Steven said before he was interrupted.

"As much as I don't want to admit it but Ash is dead." Lance said as he and the others could hear the girls crying louder.

The male champions felt sorry for them because they knew they were in love with Ash.

"Who's gonna tell his mother?" Steven asked.

"I'll do it. I promised Ash's father Red that I would protect them and I failed him so I should tell her." Lance said.

? ? later

* * *

Location unknown

Ash woke up in a room. He wondered what had happened was a dream. He sat up and looked at his body. He freaked out a bit after seeing a bunch of scars all around his body.

"You're awake." A woman said.

Ash looked to his left and saw a woman with short blue hair. She was wearing long-sleeved orange dress with white pearls and black boots and gold triangle earrings.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm Bulma. I saved your life. You're lucky your father found you otherwise you would've died." Bulma said and Ash growled when she mentioned his father.

"Of all the times for that asshole to show up." Ash said in a cold tone.

"He told me the reason he disappeared and I could tell you but its best that he tells you." Bulma said.

"How long was I unconscious?" Ash asked.

"Two months." Bulma said as she left the room.

Ash stood up and looked at a mirror and saw a scar on his face. He sat down and could hear voices outside the room.

Then the door opened and a man walked in. He had spikey black hair and eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Ash." The man said.

"Hey Dad." Ash replied in an angry tone.

"I know you hate me for not being there when you were growing up but you have to understand that I left for a reason." Red said.

"What reason is that?" Ash asked.

"Later. What's more important is that I found you lying on the floor on the verge of death." Red said.

"My former friends had in their heads that I'm the reason that evil organisations want to take over the world, so they tried to kill me and threw me into the forest to die." Ash said as Red put a hand on his shoulder.

"That explains a lot. Well I might tell you why I disappeared." Red said as he sat down next to Ash.

"Have you ever heard of an organisation called Team Rocket?" Red asked and Ash nodded.

"They found out some information about me and were going to blackmail me. To prevent them from doing that I left. Which is why I wasn't around." Red said.

"What kind of information?" Ash asked.

"Have you ever suddenly felt stronger when you were growing up?" Red asked.

"No, except before you found me 2 months ago. Why?" Ash asked.

"Because you and me are Saiyans." Red said.

"What's a Saiyan?" Ash asked.

"Saiyans are a race of powerful warriors and are not of this world." Red said.

"So we're aliens?" Ash asked.

"Sort of but I'm half Saiyan and half human and you are quarter Saiyan and 3 quarters human." Red said.

"Oh." Ash said.

"How Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket found out about me I'll never know but I left to protect you and your mother. I regret leaving and you should've seen your face that day." Red said.

* * *

Flashback 14 years ago

"Red what's happened?" Delia asked holding 1 year old Ash in her arms.

"Team Rocket somehow found out that I'm a half Saiyan." Red said.

"Oh no." Delia said.

"I have to leave. I can't risk your safety." Red said.

"No Red. We can figure it out." Delia replied.

"I'm sorry Delia. I wish there was another way but there isn't. I want you to know that I love you and Ash more than anything in the world." Red said as he pulled Delia into a hug and kissed her.

"Goodbye." Red said as he walked to the front door.

"Daddy." Ash said as Red stopped moving.

Red looked at Ash shocked that he had just said his first word. Delia then handed Ash to Red.

"I'm sorry that I'm not going to be here when you grow son but I love you." Red said as he kissed Ash's forehead and handed him back to Delia who was crying.

"Goodbye." Red said as he walked through the door.

"Daddy." Ash said.

As Red walked away he could hear Ash crying for him and he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

10 minutes later

Red walked into a clearing inside the forest and sunk onto his knees and started to cry.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Red shouted as he screamed transforming into Super Saiyan 2.

The world started to shake as he continued to scream. He golden hair grew longer and his power increased. He stopped and felt his new power. He was four times stronger than Super Saiyan 2. His hair reached to his legs and his eyebrows disappeared.

'Wow. A new form.' Red thought.

He could remember himself and his twin brother Gohan training with their father Goku in the hyperbolic time chamber and learning to become a Super Saiyan and later becoming Super Saiyan 2 but this new power was nothing like he had ever felt before.

'This is my new form. This is Super Saiyan 3.' Red thought as he returned to normal and saw something he recognised. A portal appeared and he walked through it.

He could recognise where he had just appeared especially a blue haired woman.

"Red?" Another woman said gaining his attention.

He looked at the woman and instantly recognised her.

"Mum?" Red exclaimed as he was pulled into a hug as he saw Goku.

"Red you're back. You're really back." Goku said as Chi Chi cried.

"Yeah I'm back. I thought you couldn't be revived by the Shenron." Red said as he saw a guy standing a few feet away were Chi Chi stood. His twin brother.

"Gohan?" Red exclaimed.

"How are you bro?" Gohan said as he ran to Red and gave him a hug.

"I missed you both." Red said as he saw two boys. One of them had purple hair and the other looked like a complete double of Goku.

"Is that Trunks?" Red asked and Gohan nodded.

"Wow you've grown." Red said ruffling his hair and looked at the other boy.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Goten he's your big brother Red." Chi Chi said shocking both of them.

'No wonder he looks like Dad.' Red thought as Goten launched himself at Red.

"Big brother." Goten said and Red smiled.

"Well well well look whose back." A man said and Red remembered that voice well.

"Long time no see Vegeta." Red said.

"Have you been keeping up with your training while you were away?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure have but I have to tell something to my family in private and I'll show you the results after." Red said and Vegeta grinned.

"Even with your training it will not be enough to surpass the prince of Saiyans." Vegeta said and Red rolled his eyes.

'Something's never change.' Red thought as he, Gohan, Goten and Chi Chi walked out of the room.

"What do you want to tell us?" Chi Chi asked and Red sighed.

"Mum you're a… grandmother." Red said nervously.

"WHAT?!" Gohan, Goten and Chi Chi shouted.

Flashback ending

Ash sat there in silence after Red told him and started to cry and Red put an arm around him.

"Why didn't you take us with you?" Ash asked.

"I didn't think that at the time but when I did, I know I made a mistake. Bulma's machine destroyed itself a couple of minute after I walked through it." Red said.

"Can I meet the rest of the family?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Red said as he grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Gohan I want you, Videl and Pan to meet me at Mum and Dad's house." Red said.

" _Sure but why?"_ Gohan asked.

"There's someone I want you guys to meet. You can invite Mr Satan if you want." Red said.

" _He's busy right now. We'll see you there._ " Gohan said as he hung up.

"So are you too getting along?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." Ash said and Red smiled.

"Is Ash able to go because I want him to meet the family?" Red asked.

"He can go. He's all healed up now but he should eat a senzu bean just in case." Bulma said.

"Senzu what?" Ash asked.

"Senzu bean. It heals all injuries the eater has such as a broken arm for example, it also restores the eater's energy as well." Red said as Bulma handed Ash a senzu bean.

"So I just eat it?" Ash asked and Red nodded.

Ash eat the senzu bean and felt his energy return.

"Ok let's go." Red said.

Meanwhile

"So Red wants to introduce us to someone?" Videl asked.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

"Maybe Uncle Red has finally got a girlfriend." Pan said with a smile.

"He hasn't got a girlfriend." Gohan said.

"So who do you reckon it is?" Videl asked.

"I don't know." Gohan said as they entered the house and saw his parents.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad." Gohan said.

"Hey son. Hi Videl. Hi Pan." Goku replied.

"Hi Goku, Hey Chi Chi." Videl said.

"Hi Grandpa, hi Grandma." Pan said.

"This is a surprise." Chi Chi said.

"Red told us to meet him here." Gohan said.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"He wants to introduce us to someone." Gohan said as they saw Goten entered the living room.

"Hey guys." Goten said.

"Hi Uncle Goten." Pan said.

"How's it going?" Goten asked.

"Red's introducing us to somebody." Videl said as Red walked in.

"Good. You're here." Red said.

"So who are introducing to us Red?" Chi Chi asked and Red grinned.

"You can come in now!" Red shouted and Ash walked.

Chi Chi at to Ash looked at him.

"Is this Ash?" Goku asked and Red nodded.

Chi Chi then pulled Ash into a hug confusing Videl and Pan.

"Who is he?" Videl asked.

"Videl, meet your Nephew Ash." Red said shocking Videl and Pan.

"He's your son?" Videl asked.

"Yep." Red said.

"I finally meet my Grandson." Chi Chi said as she released Ash from the hug.

"Ash as you may have already guessed this is your grandmother Chi Chi." Red said as he walked over to Goku.

"Here is your grandfather Goku." Red said as Goku waved to him.

"Here are you uncles Gohan and Goten." Red said.

"This is your auntie Videl." Red said.

"Last but not least your cousin Pan." Red said.

"N-nice to meet you all." Ash said nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous Ash. We're your family." Chi Chi said.

"I know you and Pan are confused right Videl but we'll explain." Red said.

After telling them about how he was transported to another dimension, how he met Delia etc.

"Wow." Videl said.

"When did he get here and how did he get that scar on his face?" Chi Chi asked.

"My former friends tried to kill me." Ash said shocking them.

"They WHAT?!" Goku shouted as Ash took off his shirt and show them the scars all around his body.

"You poor thing." Videl said as she gave Ash a hug.

"Does Ash know about our heritage?" Goku asked.

"Yeah he knows. He went through a massive zenkai boost because he was near death." Red said.

"Can he transform?" Goku asked.

"I think so. He did mention that he felt stronger just before I went through the portal." Red said.

"We should test his strength." Goku said.

"Ash let's go outside. You can join us if you want." Red said as he and Ash walked outside to the trees with the others following.

"Why are we next to a tree?" Ash asked.

"Punch it. Full force." Red said.

"Ok." Ash said in a confused tone.

Ash moved his fist back and thrusted it forward and punched it. The tree broke off and flew backwards breaking other trees in the process. Ash stepped back and looked at his hands as he started to freak out.

"Calm down son. Saiyans are born with strength, speed and senses far beyond humans." Red said.

"Show him Pan." Gohan said and Pan nodded and punched another tree which broke apart.

"Woah." Ash said in amazement.

"Cool huh?" Pan asked.

"Yeah but why am I this strong now than before?" Ash asked.

"Because you never had a day in martial arts and Saiyans gain a zenkai boost whenever they heal from a fatal injuries so when you were nearly killed you gained a massive boost in power since you had multiple injuries." Red said.

"How many Saiyans are there here on Earth?" Ash asked.

"The Saiyan home world was destroy many years ago along with most of the population. Dad and his rival Vegeta are the last pure blooded Saiyans alive." Gohan said.

"There's another thing about Saiyan we want to show you." Goku said.

Everyone except Goku walked to Ash who was confused. Goku's hair spiked up and changed from black to golden blonde.

"Woah. That is so cool." Ash exclaimed.

"This is called Super Saiyan. It boosts our power by 50. There are 3 other form, Super Saiyan 2, 3 and 4. Super Saiyan 2 is double the power of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 is 4 times stronger than Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 4 is 10 times stronger than Super Saiyan 3." Goku said as he returned to normal.

Ash stood there in amazement after what Goku told him and then noticed a tail.

"Is that a tail?" Ash asked.

"Yeah it's the only way for Saiyans to transform into Super Saiyan 4. Normal when Saiyans look at a full moon, they transform into a giant ape but me and Vegeta manages to combine it with Super Saiyan 3 creating Super Saiyan 4." Goku said.

"I've never had a tail." Ash said.

"You'll get your tail through training." Red said.

"Oh no Red. You aren't teaching him martial arts, it's a waste of time." Chi Chi said as Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Red groaned.

"Mum give it up. You've this years ago and we still ended up training and it's his choice." Red said.

"I would like to learn martial arts and become as strong as you." Ash said with a grin.

"Ok then son. I'll train you and don't expect me to go easy on you." Red said.

"Ok." Ash said.

Then they could hear an aircraft. They turned around and saw Bulma, Vegeta, Bulla, and Trunks.

"Hey guys." Goku said.

"Is there an enemy Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I see you sensed my power increase. There isn't an enemy Vegeta. Just showing my grandson Super Saiyan." Goku said.

"Grandson?" Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla asked.

"Yeah. We'll explain later." Goku said and Vegeta nodded.

"Ash this Vegeta my rival, his wife Bulma, his son Trunks and his daughter Bulla." Goku said.

"I already know Bulma but nice to meet you." Ash said.

"Nice to meet you." Trunks said.

"Hi." Bulla said.

Vegeta just stood there in silence.

"He's always like that. You'll get used to it son." Red said.

"You left these behind." Bulma said as she handed Ash his pokemon.

"Thank Bulma." Ash said and she smiled.

"Come on now!" Ash shouted.

"They won't harm us." Red said as Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile, Gabite, Infernape and Lairon appeared.

"Hey guys." Ash said.

They looked around and noticed they were not in Pallet Town.

"I know you're confused but I'll explain to you now." Ash said.

Ash told them what the traitor did and they were pissed. Charizard roared loudly.

"We'll get our revenge but for now we'll be training like never before and show them to not mess with us." Ash said and the pokemon cheered.

"So that's why he was injured." Bulma said.

"Yeah. If they try to kill my son and expect to get away with it then they've got another thing coming." Red said.

"When do we start training Dad?" Ash asked.

"Tomorrow. Let's go home." Red said.

"Ok." Ash said.

5 hours later

"For tomorrow." Red said as he handed Ash his gi.

"Thanks Dad." Ash replied.

* * *

 **Done**

 **What did you think? Did you like the Prologue? Hope you stick around for the chapter 1. If any of you want to add as a friend on Xbox live then search for Guardian292.**

 **Girls Ash will be dating. (Just pokemon)**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diantha**

 **Clair**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **Serena**

 **Peace.**


	2. 5 years later and returning home

**Hey guys I'm back**

 **Man I'm glad I've got a week off from college now. I've finished my exam resit and now my assignments are done. One hell of a week. Enough about me. The scar on Ash's face is the exact same as Squall's from Final Fantasy 8. I looked at the first chapter and it appears that I forgot to mention the golden Ozaru. The reason I forgot is that I type first and sometimes I forget to put something in like the Golden Ozaru in the prologue.** **Talonsen if half saiyans can't go super saiyan 3 then they do in this story and GT in this story is canon. If you've got a problem with it then don't read this story. There are spoilers to Dragon ball Super so if you haven't watched it then skip past the long text. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Beerus – Age unknown**

 **Whis – Age unknown**

 **Ash – 20**

 **Tracey – 22**

 **Lance – 42**

 **Alder – 53**

 **Steven – 43**

 **Delia – 39**

 **Red – 39**

 **Brock – 27**

 **Professor Oak – 56**

 **Dawn – 18**

 **Misty – 22**

 **May – 19**

 **Max – 15**

 **Serena – 20**

 **Cynthia – 23**

 **Diantha – 23**

 **Vegeta – 64**

 **Bulma – 58**

 **Pan – 17**

 **Bulla – 16**

 **Goku – 54**

 **Chi Chi – 58**

 **Gohan – 39**

 **Goten – 29**

" **Trunks – 30**

* * *

Chapter 1

1 year later

Goku, Vegeta, Red were sparing with Ash to test out his strength as a Super Saiyan and currently Ash was throwing punches at Goku. While the others were watching even Hercule.

"Come on Ash. You can do better than that." Goku said as he punched him in the face sending him towards Vegeta.

"You're decrease to the Saiyan race weakling." Vegeta said as he punched Ash in his back making him scream in pain.

Red then kicked him hard which sent Ash deep into the ground. Ash growled as he surfaced. The pain and the memory of them trying to kill him made his anger rise and he screamed and his hair developed more spikes.

"He's finally transform into Super Saiyan 2." Vegeta said.

"Good call on saying he was weak." Goku said and Vegeta smirked.

Then they felt his increasing even more.

"What?" Vegeta exclaimed.

Ash's hair grew longer as he continued to scream and floated into the air.

"He's ascending to Super Saiyan 3." Goku said.

"How is he doing it? It took us years to transform into Super Saiyan 3" Vegeta said.

"I'll prove to you and them assholes that I am not WEAK!" Ash shouted in a deep voice as he was engulfed in a bright light.

'I'm proud of you son.' Red thought as the light died down.

Ash's hair reached to his legs and his eyebrows were gone. Before any of them could react Ash punched Vegeta in his stomach and sent him flying through the trees. Ash then kicked Goku in the face and Goku held his face in pain.

Everyone who was watching looked at Ash surprised and Hercule was shaking in fear.

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Ash shouted as he fired a Kamehameha wave at Red.

Red was hit by the beam and was weak after that. Ash landed on the ground as he returned to his base form and sat down on the floor feeling exhausted.

"Well done. You've transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and 3. All there is now is to get your tail to grow and you'll be able to transform into Super Saiyan 4." Goku said while his voice was muffled because was holding his face in pain.

Red smiled at how strong Ash was becoming and couldn't be more proud of him.

4 years later

Ash and Red currently training on a deserted world.

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Ash shouted as he launched a light blue beam at Red.

Red managed to dodge the Kamehameha.

Ash and Red's hair reached to their backs and they had dark red fur all over their body and the outside of their eyes were red as well.

Then Ash returned to his base form and his hair was now blue and the style resembled Super Saiyan.

This was Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan AKA Super Saiyan Blue.

"Kaio Ken times 10!" Ash shouted as he was surrounded by a red and blue aura.

"I'll play your game." Red said as he transform into Super Saiyan Blue.

"Kaio Ken times 10!" Red shouted as he was surrounded by the same aura.

Their fists clashed creating a massive shockwave.

Red teleported behind Ash and kicked him in the back forcing him into deep into the ground. Ash quickly resurfaced and punched Red in his stomach.

"It's time to end this." Ash said as a sphere formed in his and Red's hands.

"KA ME HA ME HA!" They shouted as the beam clashed and entered into a beam struggle.

It went on for a full minute before they felt pains in their bodies because of Kaio ken.

"Son of a bitch this hurts." Ash said.

"No shit." Red replied.

Ash stood around 6'4. His body was similar to Goku's. They were wearing their gi.

After 4 months Ash managed to transform into Super Saiyan 4. Shortly after he learned to use his aura. Then Beerus the destroyer had arrived on earth to find a Super Saiyan God.

Ash, Red, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Goku performed a ritual which helped Goku transform into a form called Super Saiyan God.

Goku stood where he was examining his body. He was wearing his regular GI along with blue boots. His hair and eyes were red.

"Looks like they were successful Lord Beerus." Beerus' teacher Whis said.

"Good." Beerus replied.

"Do you believe I've transformed into Super Saiyan God?" Goku asked.

"We'll find out." Beerus said as everyone stood back.

Goku and Beerus fought in an epic battle which Beerus won. Goku used up all his god power but his body somehow absorbed some of its power and was able to keep up with Beerus. Beerus was a bit disappointed that Goku's god power pushed him to 70% of his full power but still had a bit of fun.

After sometime Goku, Ash, Vegeta and Red trained under Whis. Gohan and Goten and Trunks couldn't go because Gohan had his job while Trunks and Goten was too busy going on dates. Goku, Ash, Vegeta and Red had to do choirs for Whis if they wanted him to train them and after they did their choir the training was nothing they had went through before. During their training, they learnt to since the energies of gods, then learnt that their Ki was leaking out of their bodies when they powered up and learned to prevent which allowed them to transform into Super Saiyan Blue, the god version of the regular Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan Blue was 80% of Beerus' true power. Then Frieza was resurrected by Shenron and learned to transform into Golden Frieza which rivalled Super Saiyan Blue. Frieza was defeated once again. Then there was a tournament not long after. Universe 6 vs Universe 7. The team for Universe 7 were Goku, Vegeta, Red, Piccolo and Monaka. Red didn't want Ash competing in the Tournament where Goku combined Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio Ken. Universe 7 won at the end which pissed off the God of destruction from universe 6 Champa the fat version of Beerus and his brother. Then they met Zeno the king of everything. After Trunks from the future had arrived in the past seeking help against a new named Goku Black. A kai from the future stole Goku's body and created a form called Super Saiyan Rose. It took a lot of effort but Goku, Vegeta, Ash, Red and Trunks managed to defeat him and his other self Zamasu but then they tried to become the universe and Goku summoned Zeno who then erased the universe without effort and they escaped to the past.

Now during peace Ash and Red continued training just in case a powerful enemy appeared.

* * *

"Let's go home." Red said as he and Ash put two fingers and their heads and teleported to Earth.

Ash and Red teleported outside of Bulma and Vegeta's house and walked inside.

"Hey Bulma. Just checking on our pokemon." Red said.

"They're in the gravity room training." Bulma replied and they nodded.

They walked to the gravity room and saw Ash's and Red's pokemon training at 300x normal earth gravity.

Red pokemon were Charizard, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Nidoking, Dragonite and Jolteon.

Ash's pokemon were Charizard, Garchomp, Infernape, Sceptile, Greninja and Aggron.

Ash walked into the room and the gravity didn't even faze him. He turned off the gravity.

"Ok guys that's enough. I have an announcement." Ash said.

Ash's pokemon gathered round to hear what Ash has to say.

"I decided to return to the other dimension." Ash said shocking them.

"Are you sure Ash?" Red asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I still dream of becoming a pokemon master." Ash said and Red smiled.

"I'm going with you and I'll have to keep a low profile." Red said.

"Ok. I'll go ask if any of the others want to come with us." Ash said.

"Right. I'll give the pokemon senzu beans." Red replied as Ash left the room.

"Hey Bulma I want to return to the other dimension." Ash said.

"You sure?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I am and do you, Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla want to come?" Ash asked.

"I'll come. I'll ask Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla for you." Bulma said.

"Thanks. By the way you look younger." Ash said.

"You noticed. Me, Chi Chi and Videl summoned Shenron and wished to have the lifespan of a Saiyan." Bulma said.

"Ok. See you later Bulma." Ash said as he teleported to his grandparents' house.

Ash teleported inside the living room and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Grandma." Ash said.

Chi Chi turned around and saw Ash.

"Hi Ash. How are you?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Grandpa?" Ash asked as they heard a bang. They looked outside and saw Goku holding punching a tree into pieces and then walked into the house with some wood.

"Chi Chi I'm back." Goku said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ash. I felt yours and Red's power earlier." Goku said.

"Training." Ash replied.

"Of course. Are you visiting?" Goku asked.

"I'm going back to the other dimension and I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me." Ash said.

"Sure. It'll be nice to see where you grew up most your life." Chi Chi said.

"Are there any strong people there?" Goku asked.

"Unfortunately no." Ash said.

"Oh OK." Goku replied disappointed.

"Dad's coming as well so me, you and him could spar while we're there." Ash said

"OK I'll go." Goku said as the phone rang.

"I got it." Ash said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello. Son residence." Ash said.

" _Hi Ash it's me._ " Bulma said.

"Hey Bulma." Ash said.

" _Is Goku coming with us?_ " Bulma asked.

"Yeah why?" Ash asked.

" _Vegeta said that he'll go if Goku's going_." Bulma said.

"Of course he'll say something like that. What about Bulla and Trunks?" Ash asked.

" _They both decided to stay behind to protect the planet._ " Bulma said.

"OK all I need to do now is ask Gohan, Goten, Videl and Pan." Ash replied.

" _Right. Meet us at our house and I can fire up the portal_." Bulma said.

"See you there." Ash said as he hung up.

"Bulma is going as well?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yep. She just said that Vegeta will come as long as Grandpa is going." Ash said.

"Awesome." Goku said with grin.

"Trunks and Bulla are staying behind to protect the planet." Ash said.

"Good thinking. Goten went to visit Gohan earlier so he might still be at their house." Chi Chi said.

"Thanks." Ash said as he dialled Gohan's number.

" _Hello?_ " Gohan asked.

"Hey Gohan." Ash said.

" _Hey Ash. How you doing_?" Gohan asked.

"I'm good. Is Goten, Pan and Videl there?" Ash asked.

" _Yeah why_?" Gohan asked.

"Put me on speaker phone." Ash said.

" _Go_." Gohan said.

"I'm going back home if you know what I mean." Ash said.

" _Are you? You sure?_ " Videl asked.

"I am and I'm wondering if you want come." Ash said.

" _Is anyone else going_?" Goten asked.

"Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Bulma and Vegeta. He's only coming because Grandpa is. Trunks and Bulla are staying behind to protect this planet." Ash said.

" _I'll stay here and help Trunks and Bulla_." Goten said.

" _I'm coming with you Ash._ " Gohan said.

" _Me too_." Videl said.

" _Count me in_." Pan said.

"We meet at Bulma's house. See you there." Ash said.

" _See you there_." Gohan said as Ash hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile

In Pallet Town

Cynthia and Diantha were visiting Delia. Lance told Delia about Ash and she was sad that she had lost her only son. At first they didn't believe he was dead and searched all over the world. When they accepted that Ash was dead they started visiting Delia every month to see how she was doing and they had become good friends. Delia could tell that they were in love with Ash. When she told them that, they blushed and denied it but Delia didn't believe them and managed to get the truth out of them eventually.

"I've been meaning to ask but why haven't you arrested them?" Delia asked.

"Delia even if we wanted to, we can't because even though they asked us to help them, we have no evidence to prove that they killed him." Cynthia said.

"I let them into my home and treated them like they were my own kids and they repay me by killing my son." Delia said.

"The only way we can get evidence is to trick them but I doubt they're that stupid." Diantha said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

Ash's pokemon were sad after that day. Cynthia and Diantha each had one half of his pokemon and wanted Delia to have them but told them to keep them in memory of Ash and to protect them. Pikachu wanted tried to convince her but all she did was hug him and handed him to Diantha. Ash's pokemon got along with theirs just fine. They trained them but never used them in battle.

"We should get going now Delia." Diantha said as Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder.

"Ok. Be safe you two." Delia said.

"Thanks. You too." Cynthia replied as they left.

Delia walked upstairs to Ash's old room. She sat down on the bed and picked up his burnt hat.

* * *

Flashback 5 years

Delia sat on the couch and was waiting for Ash to come back and tell him about his father and his heritage. She heard the doorbell. She walked to the door and opened and saw Lance. Delia knew Lance was a friend of Red's.

"Hi Lance. Long time no see." Delia said as she let him in the house.

"How are you?" Delia asked.

"I'm good." Lance said.

"It's been years. What are you doing here?" Delia asked.

"I've got some bad news. You might want to sit down." Lance said.

Delia and Lance sat down on the couch.

"What do you want to tell me?" Delia asked as her heart started to beat fast.

"Did you notice that yellow explosion earlier?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Delia said nervously.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Delia but we found this there." Lance said as he handed Delia Ash's burnt hat.

Delia covered her mouth with her hand and tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the hat.

"No. No, he can't be." Delia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Delia. He's dead." Lance said in a sad tone.

Delia dropped the hat onto the floor and covered her eyes as she cried. Lance pulled her into a hug while she cried onto his shoulder.

"It's my fault. I promised Red I'd protect you both and I failed him." Lance said.

* * *

Flashback ending

At first Delia couldn't help but feel like he was dead but she could recognise Ki anywhere. Even though they might have killed him, she had hope that he was still alive. It was a 50 – 50 chance that he is still alive but she didn't know if she wanted to tell Cynthia and Diantha. A part of her wanted to tell them but another part of her felt like she would lose Red's trust. She didn't know what to do. Red didn't want to tell her that he was half alien. He felt that she would call him a freak and treat him like one and find someone else. She managed to get Red to tell her but she surprised Red by kissing him. Red was confused but he went along with it. It was one the reasons Red left. He felt that if the world had found out about his secret, they would force him away from his family like team rocket did. He knew that Delia didn't care about what he was but not everyone is the same.

She stared at the hat for a minute

'Ash, if you're alive, please come home.' Delia thought placing it back where it was.

Meanwhile

"Everyone ready?" Bulma asked and they nodded.

"Powering up now." Bulma said as she turned on the machine.

Then a portal appeared and everyone walked through it. They stood in the same area where Red found Ash.

"No way. The craters still here." Red said.

"What happened here?" Gohan asked.

"This is where I became a Super Saiyan for the first time." Ash said.

"So where to first?" Goku asked.

"We're introducing you to somebody." Ash said and Red grinned.

"Who?" Chi Chi asked.

"Grab hold of me." Ash said as he placed two fingers on his head and they grabbed his shoulder.

They teleported a couple of houses away from Ash's and Red's house.

"Nervous son?" Red asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Me too." Red replied as they walked to the house.

"You guys wait here." Ash said as he walked to the front door.

Ash inhaled and exhaled as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Delia gasped as she saw Ash. She cried as she pulled him into a hug.

"You're… alive." Delia said.

"Is that Delia?" Chi Chi asked whispering.

"Yep. You finally meet your daughter in law." Red said whispering back.

Videl's and Pan's eyes widen when Red said that.

"I can't believe you're back after 5 years." Delia said.

"I'm not the only one who's back." Ash said.

"What?" Delia exclaimed.

"You can come out now." Ash said as Red and the other walked from the side house.

Delia ran to Red and pulled him into a hug and kissed him. Everyone but Vegeta smiled.

"Let's go inside." Red said.

Everyone walked into the house.

"Delia this is my mother Chi Chi." Red said.

"It's good to finally meet you. Red's told me all about you." Chi Chi said.

"Same here." Delia replied as they shook hands.

"This is my father Goku." Red said.

"Nice to finally meet you Goku." Delia said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Delia." Goku replied as they shook hands.

"Ow." Delia exclaimed.

"Sorry." Goku said.

"It's ok. Red mentioned you are strong." Delia said.

"This is my twin brother Gohan." Red said.

"It's nice to finally my meet my sister in law." Gohan said and Delia smiled.

"This is Videl. Gohan's wife." Red said.

"Nice to meet you Videl." Delia said.

"Nice to meet you too." Videl replied.

"This is their daughter Pan." Red said.

"Hi Pan." Delia said.

"Nice to meet you Auntie Delia." Pan replied and Delia smiled.

"This is Bulma. A family friend." Red said.

"Nice to meet you Bulma." Delia said.

"Same here." Bulma replied.

"Last but not least Vegeta, Bulma's husband and Dad's rival." Red said.

"Nice to meet you Vegeta." Delia said as she held out her hand but Vegeta just smacked it away.

"What's your problem?" Delia asked.

"He's always been like that. You'll get used it eventually." Red said.

"I'm going to go train somewhere." Vegeta said as he walked to the door.

"I'll join you." Goku said walking out the house with Vegeta.

Delia looked at Ash.

"I take it that you've been told that you're Saiyan." Delia said.

"Yep." Ash replied.

"How come you decide to come back now?" Delia asked.

"To be honest, it felt like the right time to return." Ash said.

"I have a feeling there's another reason he wanted to return." Red said.

"Is there another reason why you came back?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, two. One to make them suffer." Ash said as Delia reached for his face and touched his scar.

"To think they were your friends." Delia said.

"Who told you about what they tried to do?" Bulma asked.

"Ash's friends, Cynthia and Diantha." Delia said.

"Cynthia and Diantha?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. They rescued your pokemon before they could take them. They wanted to save you but they figured you wanted them to save your pokemon first since you always thought of others first than yourself." Delia said.

Ash smiled that the two girls saved his pokemon.

"Are my pokemon with them now?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. They want to give them to me but I told them to keep them in memory of you but I had a feeling you were alive but I couldn't tell them." Delia said which confused Ash.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because Red believes that if people ever found out about him and you, that people would force you to leave this planet and treat you like freaks. Red didn't even want to tell me that he was a Saiyan." Delia said.

"So you thought that if you told them, then you would betray Dad's trust?" Ash asked and she nodded.

"What was the other reason you decided to come back?" Delia said changing the subject.

Ash blushed because the reason was Cynthia and Diantha since he was in love with both them. Ever since he met both them, he couldn't get them out of his head and come to realise that he was in love with them both. What confused him the most was how he could be in love with two girls at the same time.

"Judging by that blush, I reckon it's a girl." Red said grinning and Ash blushed even more.

Everyone looked at them with grins on their faces and his face went completely red.

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" Ash asked.

"So who is she?" Delia asked.

"Come on you can tell us." Gohan said.

"Tell us. Tell us. Tell us." Pan chanted happily.

"Alright. Alright. Jeez. It's not just… one girl." Ash said as his face went redder.

"Who are they?" Bulma asked in a teasing tone.

"Who were we just talking about a moment ago?" Ash asked.

"You're in love with Cynthia and Diantha?" Delia asked and Ash nodded nervously.

Delia smiled, since she knew that they were in love with him. What shocked her the most was that they actually agreed to share him.

"My baby boy's growing up." Delia said.

"Can you stop that? It's embarrassing." Ash said.

"Ash. It's a parent's job to tease their children when they are in love or dating someone." Delia said and Ash groaned.

"What's the point? They probably don't have any interest in me anyway." Ash said.

"Everyone thinks that Ash but you know until you try." Videl said.

"Still what makes you think they'll date me?" Ash asked.

"First, your handsome and you have your father to thank for that. Second, you're caring and you don't care about what they are." Delia said.

"What do you mean by that?" Pan asked.

"Cynthia's the Sinnoh region champion and Diantha is an actor and the Kalos champion." Ash said.

"Oooohhhh." Everyone except Ash, Delia and Red said.

"Red's told us about champions in this dimension." Chi Chi said.

"Ash, if you see them again, tell them how you feel. Who knows one of them might have feelings for you." Videl said.

"Alright. I'll give it a try." Ash said they smiled.

"Alright Ash!" Pan shouted.

"Ash you said the time felt right and by coincidence there is the master league in 3 weeks." Delia said.

"The master league?" Ash asked.

"Cynthia said it's an event that comes around every 60 years. The only to enter is by being recommended by a regional professor or champion, you and I both know that Professor Oak will recommend you and Red could recommend you as well. All regional champions are required to compete." Delia said.

"I thought that when I disappeared, I wasn't the Kanto champion anymore." Red replied.

"You never resigned did you?" Delia asked.

"I somehow forgot." Red said.

"Since you never resigned and haven't been defeated, you're still the champion." Delia replied.

"Huh." Red exclaimed.

"We'll sort it out later but I want to surprise Professor Oak." Ash said.

"I'll come with you. I want to see the look on Sam's face when he sees you." Red said chuckling at the thought of his reaction.

"Who else is coming?" Ash asked.

"We'll stay here and get to know Delia." Chi Chi said.

"Ok see you." Ash said as he and Red teleported to the lab.

"Cynthia and Diantha are in love with him." Delia said.

"Why didn't you say it?" Pan asked.

"Because it's not my place to say." Delia said as Videl and Chi Chi nodded.

"So, do you have any pictures of Ash when he was a baby?" Chi Chi asked with a grin.

* * *

At the lab

Ash knocked on the door and waited for the professor or Tracey. The door opened and Professor Oak was on the other side. He dropped the coffee mug he was holding as he saw Ash standing before him.

"Ash?" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"The one and only." Ash said.

"He's not alone. Hey Sam." Red said with a grin.

"R-Red?" Professor Oak exclaimed as he fainted.

"We may have over done it." Red said as he picked up the professor.

"Let's get him inside." Red said as they walked into the lab and set the professor on the couch.

"Professor?" Tracey exclaimed as he walked into the room and saw Ash and Red.

"A-Ash?" Tracey exclaimed as he fainted as well.

"Seriously?" Ash asked as Red shrugged his shoulders.

They put Tracey onto the other couch and they woke up after two minutes.

"Tracey?" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"Professor. I had this crazy dream that I saw Ash alive and was with this guy." Tracey said.

"Did this person look similar to Ash?" Professor Oak asked and Tracey nodded.

"You weren't dreaming." Ash said.

"Ash! You're alive!" Tracey shouted as he pulled as into a manly hug.

"I am." Ash said.

"Who's this with you?" Tracey asked as he looked at Red.

"Tracey meet Ash's father Red." Professor Oak said shocking him.

"Red as in Son Red, the Kanto champion?" Tracey asked.

"Nice to meet you Tracey." Red said.

"How have you been all these years Red?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm been ok." Red said.

"Ash my boy, I thought you were dead." Professor Oak said.

"Well I'm back and ready to get back into the world." Ash said.

"Do you know about the master league?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah. The only way to enter is via recommendation by a champion or a professor." Ash said.

"Unfortunately I gave my last letter of recommendation to Gary yesterday." Professor Oak said.

"I see." Ash said disappointed.

"If I knew you were still alive then I would've saved one for you." Professor Oak said.

"I could give you one Ash." Red said.

"You won't be able to get any Red because there was a meeting last week. All the regional champions and professor were there and were given letters on that day." Professor Oak said.

"Damn." Red said.

"Luckily for you Ash, Lance is holding a small tournament tomorrow in Vermillion City. The winner gets the last letter of recommendation he has, it's a perfect way to show your return and show the world your pokemon's new strength. You have to sign up at the pokemon centre and you might want to go now they stop signing in 2 hours." Professor Oak said.

"Ok but first can you change my name and picture on my pokedex?" Ash asked.

"Sure. I'll take your picture." Professor Oak said as he grabbed a camera and took a picture of Ash's face and uploaded it to the pokedex.

"I want my name to be Son Ash." Ash said and Red smiled.

"Ok my boy. You're set." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks. I'll be back in 10 minutes or sooner or later." Ash said as he teleported away.

"I'm surprised you both are getting along Red." Professor Oak said.

"Yep. I told him the reason I left and he forgave me." Red said.

"What was the reason you left?" Professor Oak asked.

"If I told you then you would treat me like a freak." Red said shocking him and Tracey.

"Why would you think that?" Tracey asked.

"It's best you didn't know." Red said.

"Red, you're like a son to me. I want to know why you left and if you tell us then we won't treat you like a freak." Professor Oak said.

"You promise?" Red asked.

"We promise." Professor Oak and Tracey said at the same time and Red sighed.

"Alright. I'm half alien." Red said.

"You're half alien? You don't look like one." Tracey said.

"That because my father's race Saiyans are similar to humans. The differences are super strength, speed, stamina and are born with tails." Red said.

"I've never seen you with a tail." Professor Oak said.

"That's because mine was removed but its grown back." Red said as he wrapped his tail from his waist.

"Whoa." Trace exclaimed.

"Now you see why I didn't want to tell you." Red said.

"Does Delia know?" Professor Oak asked.

"She knows." Red said.

"I best let you get back to your research." Red said.

"OK. Your secrets safe with us." Professor Oak replied.

"Thanks Sam. Thanks Tracey." Red said as he teleported away.

Red teleported outside the house and was just about to walk inside as Ash teleported there as well. They both walked in and saw the girls looking at a book.

"What book is that?" Red asked.

"Ash's baby pictures." Pan said with a grin.

Ash snatched the book from Delia straight away.

"Gave that book to me." Red said.

"Fuck that." Ash replied.

"Gave me that book. I want to see the pictures." Red said.

"No!" Ash shouted.

"Alright then. I'll fight you for it." Red said.

"You're on." Ash said as he teleport somewhere and teleported back.

They walked outside to the forest and powered up to the max power of their base forms.

* * *

 **Done**

 **I didn't mention the universe survival saga because it nowhere close to the end and it won't happen it this story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you stick around for the next one.**

 **Harem list**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diantha**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **May (Surprised?)**

 **Serena**

 **Clair**

 **Lorelei**

 **Peace**


	3. Tournament and Reunion

**Hey guys**

 **I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Ash's aura is just as strong as his ki other than that I've got nothing to say so enjoy the chapter.**

 **Charles – 59**

 **Alexa – 25**

 **Viola – 21**

 **Clair – 21**

 **Barry – 20**

 **Paul – 20**

 **Skyla – 22**

 **Elesa - 22**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day

Ash was waiting for his battle to start.

"Ready son?" Red asked.

"Yep." Ash said.

Outside

Lance grabbed a microphone and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to this tournament. As you may know, the winner gets the letter of recommendation for the master league and the winner gets the chance to have a one on one match against me." Lance said and the crowd cheered.

"Let's get started!" Lance shouted.

Then two platforms were raised and Ash stood on one of them and standing on the other was a man in his late 20's.

"The first battle is between Logan from Sandgem Town in Sinnoh and our second battler has asked to remain anonymous until the finals but we know one thing, he's a guy." The ref said.

VIP booth

'Why does he want to remain anonymous?' Lance thought to himself.

"Trainers select your pokemon." The ref said.

"Sawk time to battle!" Logan shouted as he summoned his Sawk.

"Aggron lend me your aura." Ash said as he summoned Charizard who roared so loud the crowd covered their ears and parts of the field and wall creaked.

Back to Lance

"What power." Lance said.

"Indeed." A man behind him said.

Lance turned around and saw an elderly man with a white beard.

"Hello Mr Goodshow." Lance said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to see you too Lance. You can call me Charles you know." Charles said as they shook hands.

"What brings you here?" Lance asked.

"I wanted to see the tournament." Charles said as he sat down.

"That man has a very powerful Aggron." Lance said."

"I agree. Why does he want to be anonymous?" Charles asked.

"That's what I want to know." Lance said.

"Well we see in the finals but for now let's focus on that scientist." Charles said.

"My men and I went to that base of his but nothing. We did find data on his robots and it's not good. Each one of them can lift 100 tons; they have human skin and an emotion simulating chip. It's easy for them to blend in with other humans so there's no telling if they're robots or not." Lance said.

"That's not good. Wait a minute. What if that guy is a robot?" Charles asked.

"That's what I'm thinking but for now we'll need someone to keep an eye on him or it." Lance said and Charles nodded.

Back to the battlefield

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Sawk use Focus blast." Logan ordered and Torterra fired a large blue ball of energy at Aggron.

Ash didn't say anything and the ball went through Aggron.

"What the hell?" Logan exclaimed.

"Sawk use close combat." Logan ordered and Sawk launched towards Aggron.

Sawk then tried to roundhouse kick Aggron but the attack went through Aggron. Then Sawk tried to punch Aggron but the same thing happened and Sawk continued to attack Aggron.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Logan shouted.

Ash chuckled at Logan thinking that Aggron is just standing still and the truth was that Aggron was moving so fast it looks like he's not moving.

Back to Lance and Charles

"Whoa Aggron isn't moving yet Sawk can't even hurt it. What's going on here?" Lance asked.

Back to the battle

"How is your Aggron doing that?" Logan asked but Ash remained silent.

"Punch him Aggron but make sure you don't kill Sawk." Ash ordered with telepathy.

Aggron nodded and punched Sawk lightly in its stomach who fainted.

"Sawk is unable to battle. Aggron wins and moving on to the next round is the green." The ref said.

"O-one light punch?" Logan exclaimed.

Back to Lance and Charles

"What strength." Lance exclaimed.

"I'll have someone keep an eye on him." Charles said.

Back to the battlefield

In the crowd some of the participants were shaking in fear while the rest were cheering for Ash.

Ash returned Aggron and walked away knowing his next battle was going to be in 30 minutes.

31 minutes later

Ash's Charizard defeated his opponent's Dragonite in just 4 light punches which surprised Ash since his pokemon train at 300x normal Earth gravity.

3 hours later

Ash walked onto the battlefield for the finals after defeating his opponents. He looked to the crowd and saw 3 friends of his. Alexa, her sister Viola and his childhood Serena.

'Man they haven't changed one bit.' Ash thought as he stepped on the trainer square. Then his opponent walked to the field. He looked like he was in his early 30's.

'Strange. I can't sense any energy from him. Is he a robot or a cyborg?' Ash thought to himself.

"Alright buddy it's the finals and you said you were going to reveal yourself." The man said.

Ash grabbed his cloak as he inhaled and exhaled. He ripped the cloak off and tossed it aside making the crowd gasp as they saw his face.

In the VIP booth

Lance and Charles spat out their drinks.

"ASH!?" They shouted.

Meanwhile in Sinnoh

A blonde haired boy was watching a TV through a window.

"He's alive?" The boy said.

"Staraptor come on out." The boy said as he summoned his Staraptor.

"Come on Staraptor. We're going to Vermillion City in Kanto." The boy said.

In Celestic Town

Cynthia was in her room and her Lucario barged into the room.

"Lucario, what's the matter?" Cynthia asked.

" _It's Ash Ketchum mistress. He's alive_." Lucario said with his aura.

Cynthia gasped. She knew Lucario wasn't lying since they never lie or keep secrets unless they are told to.

"Do you know where he is?" Cynthia asked.

" _According to the TV, he is competing in a tournament for Lance's last letter of recommendation in Vermillion City_." Lucario said.

"Alright let's go to Kanto." Cynthia said.

In Kalos

Pikachu was flipping through channels on the TV. He watched Ash do it so many times he learned how to use a remote. He then saw Ash and dropped the remote.

" _PIKACHU_!" Pikachu shouted as he ran into Diantha's room and she was half naked.

"What's the matter with you Pikachu?" Diantha asked since Pikachu never walked in on her before.

" _Pikapi Pikachu pika_." Pikachu said.

"Alright alright just let me get some clothes on." Diantha said and Pikachu walked out the room.

Diantha walked out the room and saw Pikachu pointing at the TV. She looked and saw Ash on it.

"Ash?" Diantha exclaimed.

She turned the TV off and summoned her Gardevoir.

" _What's going on mistress_?" Gardevoir asked with telepathy.

"Teleport us to Vermillion City in Kanto." Diantha ordered and Gardevoir nodded and teleported them to Vermillion City.

In Pewter City

Brock was working in the pokemon centre and noticed a crowd watching a TV.

"Let's see what the fuss is about." Brock said as he grabbed a drink and walked to the crowd.

He took a sip of his drink but spat it out was he saw Ash's face.

'He's alive? Not good.' Brock thought as heard his phone ring. He looked at it and saw a picture of Misty.

"Hey Misty. I'm watching the news right now." Brock said.

Hoenn

A girl was walking through a city and saw Ash on a TV.

'Oh my god, Ash.' She thought.

She looked at Ash and guilt swept through her body at the memory of trying to kill him.

'I'm sorry for trying to kill you Ash. I hope I can tell you that I didn't want to kill you.' She thought.

Unova

"Another great show Elesa." Jess said.

"Thank you Jess." Elesa replied as she went into her changing room.

She came out and sat down.

"Elesa you need to see this." Jess said.

"What's the matter?" Elesa said.

"Remember when Ash Ketchum died 5 years ago?" Jess asked.

Elesa frowned when Jess said that. Ash's 'death' hit her hard knowing that the boy she had feelings for was dead.

"What about it? Did they find out who caused that explosion?" Elesa asked.

"No. Turns out he's alive. It's on the TV right now." Jess said.

Then Elesa ran to the other room and pushed Jess out the way and looked at the screen.

Elesa couldn't believe it. Ash was alive and more handsome than when she met him. Then her phone rang and saw a picture of Skyla on it. She already knew why Skyla was calling. She knew that Skyla was also in love Ash. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Before you say anything, I saw the news." Elesa said.

"Should I fire up the plane?" Skyla asked.

"Yep. I'll see you in an hour." Elesa said as she hung up.

"Jeez Elesa." Jess said.

"Jess is there any more shows coming up?" Elesa asked.

"Yes. One this Friday and two next week." Jess said.

"Ok. Cancel them." Elesa replied.

"What just so you can see him?" Jess asked.

"He's more important." Elesa said.

"Elesa you can't just cancel the shows unexpectedly just to see some boy you don't know." Jess said.

"I can and I will and just for the record, I do know him Jess. He's a friend of mine and Skyla knows him as well. I need to know it's really him." Elesa replied.

Back to the tournament

"No way. I thought he was gone due to that explosion." Viola said.

"Me too. I'm just glad he's alive." Alexa replied recording the battle.

"Where did he get that scar on his face?" Serena asked.

"Don't know but damn he's more handsome an ever and I know you two agree." Alexa said and Viola and Serena blushed.

"Is he wearing martial arts gi?" Serena asked.

"It appears so." Viola said taking pictures.

The battlefield

"Ash Ketchum. Who knew you were still alive." The man said.

"Let's get this over with." Ash replied.

"The final battle between Ash and Jason is about to begin. Trainers select your pokemon." The ref said.

"Salamence let's go!" Jason shouted as he summoned his Salamence although it was green instead of blue.

"A shiny Salamence not bad. Charizard lend me your aura." Ash said as he summoned Garchomp.

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Salamence use dragon pulse." Jason ordered.

"Flick it away." Ash ordered with telepathy.

Salamence fired a blue sphere of draconic energy at Charizard but before it could hit Charizard flicked his finger and sent the sphere back to Salamence.

In the VIP booth

"Wow. What kind of training has Ash done for the past 5 years?" Lance asked as he and Charles heard someone teleport behind them. They turned around and saw Diantha.

"Is it really Ash?" Diantha asked.

"It appears so Diantha." Charles asked.

"How's he doing?" Diantha asked.

"Jason ordered his Salamence to use dragon pulse and Ash's Charizard flicked it back dealing massive damage." Lance said.

Pikachu was happy that Ash was still alive. He could recognise Ash's scent instantly.

Back to the battle.

"Salamence use hyper beam but make it into a sphere." Jason ordered grinning.

Salamence created the hyper beam which was the size of Charizard.

"Dodge it." Ash ordered.

Salamence fired the sphere at Charizard but it went 'through' Charizard. The sphere flew towards Ash which worried Diantha but he deflected it into the air shocking everyone in the stadium.

In the VIP booth

"Hyper beam is one of the strongest moves in the world. How the hell did he do that?" Lance asked.

Diantha stood there silent. She could tell how much he has changed from when he was in Kalos 5 years ago. Even if it was a sphere, hyper beams are ever enough impossible to deflect for a human and a regular pokemon.

'He has changed so much. It's like he's a whole different person.' Diantha thought.

Back to the battle

"Charizard use seismic toss." Ash ordered and Charizard nodded.

Charizard appeared behind Salamence. The crowd gasped since they didn't see Charizard move.

Charizard grabbed Salamence and flew up into the air and threw Salamence to the ground. The dust cleared and Salamence had swirls in its eyes.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Charizard wins and the victor is Ash." The ref said and the crowd cheered.

Diantha ran out the VIP booth with Pikachu following her.

"Figured she'd do that." Lance said.

Back to the field

Ash and Jason walked to the centre of the field. Ash held out his hand. Jason held out his hand and then a blade came out of his skin and attempted to stab Ash but Ash kicked Jason's hand out the way and kicked him in the face sending him flying into the wall.

"Just as I thought." Ash said.

Back to Lance and Charles

"Did that blade come out of his skin?" Charles asked.

"Shit!" Lance exclaimed as he jumped though the gap into the crowd and then jumped onto the field.

"Ash! You need to leave now." Lance said.

"Nice to see you too Lance." Ash replied.

"Ash I'm being serious. You need to leave for your safety. That thing is deadly. It can lift 100 tons." Lance said.

"100 tons? I'm not impressed." Ash said.

Then the robot came out of the wall and charged at Lance. It then pulled its fisted back. Lance closed his eyes waited for it to hit. He heard an impact but didn't feel anything. He opened his and saw Ash's hand around the robots wrist. Lance stood there shocked.

"What?" Lance asked.

"Like I said I'm not impressed." Ash said as he threw the robot into the wall again.

Lance couldn't move due to shock.

'How can he be so strong?' Lance thought as he heard footsteps. He already knew who it is.

"Diantha stay back!" Lance shouted and Diantha stopped.

"What's going on?" Diantha asked.

"It's one of those robots." Lance said and Diantha gasped.

"Where's Ash?" Diantha asked.

"Fighting it." Lance said and Diantha gasped again.

"Impressive. I'm not detecting any robot parts inside your body which tells me you're not a robot or a cyborg so how did you get so strong?" The robot asked.

"One of the perks of being an aura user." Ash replied as electricity sparkled on his back and a 6ft sword appeared.

"Aura user? My creator inputted data about them and they are extremely rare. Near enough extinct." The robot said.

"How about I show you the power of my aura?" Ash asked and his sword glowed blue.

"Gladly but it won't help you now." The robot said as it charged at Ash.

The robot swung its blade but Ash blocked it with his sword.

"That's an impressive sword." The robot said as it kicked Ash's chest but it didn't affect him.

"It takes a lot more strength to hurt me." Ash replied as he kicked it into the wall again and the crowd cheered.

"Lance get these people out of here before they get hurt. That means you too Diantha." Ash said.

"You got it." Lance replied.

"Ash you can't defeat that thing on your own." Diantha said with concern.

"I'll be fine and besides…" Ash started as the robot charged at him but Ash caught its fist.

"…I've fought stronger opponents." Ash finished as punched the robots chest but didn't make a dent.

"Strong metal. Normally when I punch a robot, it breaks instantly." Ash said.

Then a hologram of a man appeared in front of the robot.

" _That's because my new creation is made of the second strongest metal in the world_." The man said.

"Nice to meet the person who made this thing." Ash said.

" _I am Doctor Peter Stevenson. Future ruler of Kanto_." Peter said.

"You'll have to go through me to rule Kanto." Ash said pointing his sword at the robot.

" _Indeed. I want to rule Kanto asap so I'm removing all the limiters on my robot here_." Peter said.

"So your robots not fighting at full strength? Nether have I." Ash replied.

" _I thought so. It won't do you any good. This one at full strength can lift 20,000 tons and the strongest aura user could only lift 15,000, you haven't got a chance now_." Peter said as the robot's insides made noises.

"Let's go." The robot said it launched at Ash.

The robot attempted to punch Ash but put his sword into the ground and he blocked the punch with his own creating a powerful shockwave cracking the floor.

"What?!" The robot exclaimed.

Ash chuckled and kicked the robot and fired an aura blast at it.

The dust cleared and the robot had one of its arms blown off. The robot attempted to punch him again but Ash smiled and put a chip on the robot without it knowing and sent it flying into the wall once again. He then put on an earpiece. The chip scanned the robot and sent data to Bulma.

" _Thanks Ash. This is some good machinery but it's nothing compared to mine_." Bulma said.

"Is my theory correct?" Ash asked.

" _Yes_. _This dimension does have 7 dragon balls or whatever they're called here. I'll send you the locations now_." Bulma said.

"Got them. Thanks Bulma. I might need them soon." Ash said

"Got the civilians out. I see you've destroyed that thing." Lance said as they heard noises above them.

They looked up and saw a Garchomp. Ash guessed who the Garchomp belonged to.

"Ash!" Cynthia shouted as Garchomp landed and she ran to Ash and slapped him in the face.

"I deserve that." Ash said.

Cynthia went to slap him again but pulled him into a hug and cried into his chest. Ash tried to return the hug but he heard the robot. The robot fired a blast at them but Ash grabbed Cynthia's waist and dodged the blast. Ash then grabbed his sword and chopped the robots head off.

"You ok Cynthia?" Ash asked as she pulled him into another hug and cried again.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you were killed 5 years ago. Me and Diantha couldn't save you." Cynthia said with her voice muffled but Ash heard what she said thanks to his Saiyan hearing.

"I'm sorry Cynthia." Ash replied stroking her long blonde hair.

Cynthia held onto him tighter and was not letting go any time soon.

"Ash I need you to come with me. I'm going to tell you what we know about the robots and their creator and I want to know what that explosion was outside of Pallet Town 5 years ago." Lance said.

"Fine." Ash replied.

"All the champions will need to be there. The champions meeting room. Charles will already be there." Lance said.

"Ok. We'll get Diantha and you call the others." Ash said as he put to fingers on his head while keeping his other hand on Cynthia.

Ash sensed where Diantha was and teleported to her.

"Ash!" Diantha shouted as she hugged him from behind since Cynthia was still hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Diantha said as she cried.

"Told you I'd be fine." Ash replied.

Pikachu nuzzled his cheek against Ash's. Ash managed to scratch Pikachu's head.

"I missed you buddy." Ash said as Pikachu stood on his head since there was no room on Ash's shoulders.

Diantha cried louder as the memory of what happened 5 years ago.

"Where were you?" Diantha asked and Ash knew what she was talking about.

"I'll explain but not now. Lance wants to tell me about these robots." Ash said as he placed his fingers on his forehead again.

"Don't let go of me." Ash said.

"Not going to." Diantha replied as he teleported into Charles' office.

"Where did you come from?" Charles asked.

"Teleported here Mr Goodshow." Ash said.

"Call me Charles my boy. The league hasn't been the same without you." Charles said and Ash smiled.

"Have a seat Ash." Charles said.

"Right now that's not possible." Ash said.

"Oh. Girls could you let go of Ash for a few minutes?" Charles asked.

"Nope." They said at the same time.

"You can hug him later but we want to discuss something important." Charles said.

"Fine." They said at the same time again as they let him go and Pikachu rested on Ash's shoulder and sighed as he missed doing it. Charles noticed their eyes were red and knew they were crying now that Ash is back.

Then Lance walked in while putting his phone away.

"Everyone else is busy right now. Let's get down to business." Lance said.

"Ok Ash. It started 2 years ago. People around the world started to disappear. At first we thought it was nothing but until a man was found dead in an alley in Sandgem Town. My men and I have searched for evidence for the killer but we got nothing. It never stopped after that. 4 months later another person was killed. We got there just in time and saw someone running from the body. 2 groups went after the killer but they never came back. Luckly one of the men recorded a video for us and we managed to get glance that the killers face and you can guess it was a robot. Luck was on our side when we found a base for the robots creator a week ago but he or she was long gone." Lance explained.

"I saw a hologram on the creator. His name is Peter Stevenson." Ash said.

"I'll find out all I can about him but let's get back on track. At the base we found data on the robot. Like I told you before they can lift 100 tons. They are covered in human skin. They also have these chips that can simulate emotions which makes it near enough impossible to tell the difference between it and a normal human. We couldn't find anything about where he is." Lance said.

"I have a friend working on that right now." Ash said.

"Can your friend be trusted?" Lance asked.

"Of course. Her name is Bulma. She and my grandpa have been friends for 40 years or more and when it comes to machines, she's unmatched. She's tracking where the robot was being controlled from." Ash said.

"Good. Your turn. How did you survive that explosion and who caused it?" Lance said as all eyes were focused on him.

Ash sat there silent thinking of what to say to them. Lance maybe Red's friend but Red didn't know if he could tell him. Cynthia and Diantha were an exception because they stood by Ash.

"Ash." Lance said.

"Give him time to think." Cynthia said.

"I don't know who caused it Lance." Ash lied.

"Surely you saw someone there." Lance said.

"I was near death. My vision was blurry due to blood loss." Ash said and that part was true.

"Ash calm down. Lance this might be a sore subject for him so let's leave it for another day." Charles said.

"Fine. Sorry Ash." Lance said.

"It's ok." Ash replied.

"You can go now." Charles said as Ash nodded and put two fingers on his head.

"Don't forget this." Lance said as gave Ash the letter.

"Ash can we go somewhere private. Me and Diantha want to talk to you about something." Cynthia said as Charles smiled.

"Sure. Grab onto my shoulders." Ash said and the girls grabbed them and Ash teleported.

* * *

Outside of Pallet Town

"How did you do that?" Diantha asked.

"It's called Instant Transmission. I can teleport from one place to another instantly, hence the name." Ash said.

"Where did you learn that?" Cynthia asked.

"My grandpa taught it to me and he was taught by some old friends." Ash said.

"Well what do you want to talk to me about?" Ash asked.

Pikachu knew that they were going to confess that they love him and smiled.

"For years me and Cynthia have-" Diantha said but couldn't finish since she was nervous.

"Have what?" Ash asked.

"Screw it." Diantha said and kissed him on the lip.

Ash's eyes widened as he was caught by surprise by the sudden kiss. Diantha pulled back from the kiss and Cynthia wasn't wasting time and kissed him as well. Ash couldn't believe his luck. The girls he was in love with had kissed him.

"Wow." Ash said.

"We're both in love with you Ash. At first we argued but we agreed to share you." Diantha said as he pulled them into a hug.

"I love you too. Both of you." Ash replied as the girls returned the hug.

The girls were happy and cried that Ash had felt the same way.

"Should we tell Delia?" Cynthia asked.

"Might as well. Get ready for the teasing." Ash said as Cynthia and Diantha wrapped their arms around Ash's and they walked into Pallet Town.

10 minutes later

"Before we get there, I want you to know that you will meet some people and you'll be surprised who they are." Ash said.

"Who are they?" Cynthia asked.

"You'll see." Ash said.

Two minutes later they arrived at the house. Then they walked into the house.

"Hey son." Red said.

"Hey Dad." Ash replied shocking the girls.

"Dad?" They exclaimed.

"I'll explain in a moment." Ash said.

"You must be Cynthia and Diantha." Red said.

"That's right. You're Son Red. As you know I'm Ash's father." Cynthia said.

"I know this is a shock and I'll explain but for now I want to introduce you to the rest of the family." Ash said as he walked to Goku.

"This is Goku my grandfather." Ash said and walked to Chi Chi.

"Nice to meet you Goku." Diantha said.

"You too." Goku replied.

"My grandmother Chi Chi." Ash said.

"Nice to meet you two." Chi Chi said.

"That's my uncle. Gohan." Ash said.

"Good to meet you." Gohan said.

"My auntie. Videl." Ash said and Videl waved.

"Hi." Videl said with a smile.

"Pan. My cousin." Ash said.

"Nice to meet the girls who helped my cousin." Pan said.

"This is Vegeta, grandpa's rival." Ash said.

"Finally this Bulma." Ash said.

Cynthia and Diantha stood there silent which made Delia giggle.

"They're so shocked they can't speak." Delia said.

"How come you never mentioned them before Delia?" Cynthia asked.

"I see you haven't told them yet." Delia said.

"Was planning to tell them now." Ash replied confusing Cynthia and Diantha.

"Tell us what?" Diantha asked.

"You might want to sit down." Delia said.

Then Ash explained everything to them. How he is a quarter Saiyan, but didn't mention that he was an alien and his power up 5 years ago and where he was.

"So that yellow light was you?" Cynthia asked and Ash nodded.

"Why didn't you tell Lance?" Diantha asked.

"Because in the other dimension Saiyans are from a different planet." Ash said as his heart started to beat faster.

"If you're quarter Saiyan, then that means you're quarter alien?" Cynthia asked and Ash nodded nervously and everyone but Vegeta, Cynthia and Diantha could sense Ash's fear of what they are going to say.

Cynthia grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Thanks for being honest Ash." Cynthia said and Ash exhaled.

"Alien or not, we love you." Diantha said as she kissed him.

"I see you told him." Delia said with a smile.

"You knew." Ash said.

"Of course I did. They told me." Delia replied.

Red ruffled Ash's hair.

"Treat them right son." Red said.

"Always." Ash said.

"What does a Super Saiyan look like?" Cynthia asked.

"I'll show you but not here otherwise I'll destroy the house." Ash said as Cynthia and Diantha grabbed hold of his shoulders. While Delia grabbed Red's hand, Vegeta and Bulma grabbed Goku's shoulders and Chi Chi grabbed his hand. Videl and Pan grabbed Gohan and they all teleported to the crater.

"Ready?" Ash asked and Cynthia and Diantha nodded.

Ash transformed into his Super Saiyan form. Cynthia and Diantha still there amazed.

"Wow. So your hair goes golden blonde when you transform?" Cynthia asked and Ash nodded.

"Beautiful." Diantha said as she and Cynthia touched his hair.

"Spiky yet smooth." Cynthia said as her Lucario popped out of it pokeball.

"Lucario?" Cynthia exclaimed.

Lucario walked up to Ash.

" _What power._ " Lucario said.

"How about I show you more?" Ash asked with a grin.

Ash transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and Lucario was shocked at the amount of power Ash possessed.

"This is Super Saiyan 2." Ash said.

"I don't see any difference between Super Saiyan 1 and 2." Diantha said.

"I didn't at first but I noticed I have more hair when I transform into this form." Ash said.

"I see now." Cynthia said.

"Now here comes Super Saiyan 3." Ash said as he transformed again.

Lucario clenched his head.

"Lucario are you alright?" Cynthia asked.

' _How can a person have that much power_?' Lucario asked.

Cynthia and Diantha looked at Ash and noticed his hair reached to his waist, his eyebrows disappeared. His hair was darker and strained of it was in front of his head.

"What do you think?" Ash asked.

"Your hair is nearly as long as mine." Cynthia said.

"Your voice is deeper as well." Diantha said.

"Ready to see Super Saiyan 4?" Ash asked and they nodded.

Ash was engulfed in a yellow light and transformed. The light disappeared and Cynthia and Diantha were shocked at what they saw. Ash's entire upper body except his hands and face was covered with red fur. His hair was black and shorter. He had red eye shadow and a tail.

"Is that a tail?" Cynthia asked.

"Saiyans are born with tail. I wasn't but after a lot of training, it grew. It is partly the source of Super Saiyan 4. When Saiyans look at the full moon, they transform into a giant ape called Ozaru. If a Saiyan can transform into Super Saiyan 3 then they can transform into the Golden Ozaru which is basically Super Saiyan 3 and Ozaru combined. Normally when a Saiyan transforms in the Ozaru they lose control but if they gain control while in the golden Ozaru they create a Super Saiyan 4 which is what you see." Ash said.

"Wow." They said as the same time.

Lucario couldn't believe the amount of he felt coming from Ash.

"Ready to see 10% of my power?" Ash asked.

"WHAT?!" Cynthia and Diantha shouted.

"How much power do you have?" Cynthia asked.

Ash smirked as he returned into his base form. He then transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. Lucario tried to sense his power but he couldn't.

"What form is this?" Diantha asked.

"It looks similar to Super Saiyan." Cynthia said.

"It is called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan aka Super Saiyan Blue." Ash said.

Cynthia and Diantha were shocked beyond belief.

"Our boyfriend is a god?" They asked and everyone nodded.

"Wow." They said.

"There is a thing called Kaio Ken." Ash said.

"Kaio what?" Cynthia asked.

"Kaio Ken. It doubles a person's senses, speed, strength etc and Grandpa taught it me. In my Super Saiyan Blue, I can increase Kaio Ken by 10 but it damages my body but luckily not as much when I first started to use it with Super Saiyan Blue. In my base form I can use it as long as I want and raise my power by 20." Ash said.

"Wow. So much power." Cynthia said.

"I'll show you Kaio Ken in my base form." Ash said as he returned to his base form.

"Kaio Ken!" Ash shouted as he was surrounded by a red aura.

"Kaio Ken times 20!" Ash shouted.

Ash powered down again but fell onto his knees. Cynthia and Diantha ran to him.

"I'm fine. It's all that transforming." Ash said as Goku tossed him a Senzu bean.

"What's that?" Diantha asked.

"Senzu bean. Heals all injuries and restores your stamina." Ash said as he stood up.

"That's handy." Diantha replied.

"Did you get the letter from Lance?" Delia asked and Ash pulled from out of his pocket.

"Right here." Ash said as he opened it and read it.

Dear Trainer

You've been invited by acting Kanto champion Lance to the Master League. The opening ceremony will be on June 27th. Straight after there will be a party for Trainers and Champions who are competing so make sure you wear something nice. A tux is recommended for males and a dress is recommended for females. You are allowed to bring one pokemon with you and an extra person.

Hope to see you there

Charles Goodshow.

"Looks like we need to get you a tux." Diantha said.

"Yep." Ash said.

"If the ceremony is on the 27th then you've got 2 weeks to train." Chi Chi said.

"Yeah but for now I want to relax today." Ash said.

"Relax today and get a tux tomorrow and we'll help you." Cynthia said.

"Sure but I'll pay for it." Ash said.

"We don't mind Ash." Diantha replied.

"You sure?" Ash asked.

"Yeah we're sure." Diantha said.

"Are you coming Red?" Cynthia asked.

"I made some enemies years ago so I'm trying to keep a low profile. I know that I have to compete in the league since I'm still the Champion of Kanto." Red said.

"You should let Charles know that you're here." Diantha replied.

"Yeah but not for another couple of days because I want to spend time with Delia." Red said.

"I agree with that." Cynthia said.

"Ash we forgot to bring your pokemon so do you mind if we give you them tomorrow?" Diantha asked.

"I don't mind." Ash said as he kissed her cheek.

"So what have you been doing these last 5 years?" Cynthia asked.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Man that took forever. So did you guys like the chapter? Sorry if I've made Ash's pokemon op but they did train at 300x normal Earth gravity. I want to let you know that in my opinion SSB Kaio Ken 10x is Ash, Red, and Goku's full power. That is my opinion. If you don't agree then that's your opinion. A friend of mine has the same opinion but I don't know about you. I hope you stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Harem list**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diantha**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **May**

 **Serena**

 **Clair**

 **Lorelei (Anime)**

 **Alexa**

 **Viola**

 **Lusamine (I've never played Pokemon Sun or Moon. I know what she looks like but I don't know much about her but I'll do some research.)**

 **Peace**


	4. Surprises

**Hey guys.**

 **Got nothing to say so enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Charizard wins and the victor is Son Ash!" The ref shouted.

Ash and Charizard fist bumped and waved to the crowd. Cynthia and Diantha ran to him and tackled him to the ground.

"You did it. You're finally a pokemon master." Diantha said.

"I can't believe it either." Ash said.

Charles then approached Ash with a trophy.

"Congratulations Ash." Charles said.

"Thank you." Ash replied.

"Well done son." Red said.

"There's just one more thing left to do." Ash said

"What's that?" Delia asked.

Ash then got one knee and faced Cynthia and Diantha.

"Cynthia, Diantha will you marry me?" Ash asked and they cried.

They were about to answer but everything went black.

"What the fuck?" Ash exclaimed.

Then a bright light appeared blinding Ash. The light disappeared and Arceus was there.

"Arceus?" Ash exclaimed.

"Nice to see you chosen one." Arceus said.

"So you're the one who ruined one of the best dreams I ever had?" Ash asked.

"I'm sorry chosen one but there's something I want you to do." Arceus said.

"Ok. What can I do for you?" Ash asked.

"As you know, you can use aura since Sir Aaron is your ancestor. Many years ago before Sir Aaron's time, evil started to rise and I activated the hidden power most human's had at that time and you can guess that it is their aura. As the years gone by their numbers decreased and by the time Sir Aaron was alive, he was the last one." Arceus said.

"I thought he didn't have any kids." Ash said.

"He had a wife and he didn't tell anyone about her so she could be safe. Anyway 4 months after Sir Aaron died, his wife gave birth to his daughter but without Aaron she couldn't use her power and stayed dormant and remained that way throughout your family for a very long time until you were born. When you went to Rota you managed to release one of your dormant powers. Your aura." Arceus said.

"You know about my heritage?" Ash asked.

"When your father crossed over to this dimension I kept a close eye on him and was amazed that his power was 60% of Dialga's power in his Super Saiyan 2 form." Arceus said.

"Back on the subject. What do you want me to do?" Ash asked.

"There are a now 5 humans who can use aura and I want you to produce more but not right now, anytime you and your mates want." Arceus said and Ash blushed.

"So you want me to have kids with Cynthia and Diantha?" Ash asked.

"Not just them." Arceus said.

"WHAT!?" Ash shouted.

"Chosen one, there are a few girls in your world that are in love with you. I'm not going to tell you who." Arceus said.

"What am I going to tell Cynthia and Diantha?" Ash asked.

"Take them to the forest where you showed them your Saiyan forms and I'll be there to tell them." Arceus said.

"Thank you Arceus." Ash said.

"I want to talk to you about May Maple." Arceus said and Ash clenched his fists.

"What about her?" Ash asked coldly.

"I want you to know that she didn't want to kill you." Arceus said and Ash was confused.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"5 years ago, your other former friends injected her parents with these little explosive devices and threaten to kill them if she didn't help them." Arceus said.

"Those bastards. I'll forgive her but she needs to gain my trust." Ash said and Arceus nodded.

"Before I go, I want you to know that a few years back before you disappeared, you unconsciously created an aura bond with your current mates, which is a sign of eternal love and whenever your aura finds a compatible mate you'll feel your aura pulse indicating that the female is compatible." Arceus said.

"Come to think of it I felt it pulse once when I was around May and Serena." Ash said.

"Yes. See you soon chosen one and expect a surprise when you wake up." Arceus said as he disappeared.

"What do you mean surprise!?" Ash shouted.

Then Ash woke up and it was sunny as he could see sunlight shine through the curtains. He felt a bit more weight on both sides of his body, which confused him. He looked down and saw a strand of blonde and black hair. Ash's eyes widened as he looked and blushed saw Cynthia and Diantha asleep in their bras and panties. Their arms and faces were on his chest and their breasts pressing against his arms.

'When did they get in my bed?" Ash thought to himself.

Ash then felt them move their arms slightly and couldn't help but smile. Even though it was the first time this happened but he couldn't help but very happy that they were by his side. He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw them wake up. They looked at him and blushed.

"Morning." Ash said.

"Morning." They said as they kissed him on his cheeks.

"I never expected this." Ash said.

"Well we are now dating silly." Diantha replied.

"Yeah, since yesterday." Ash said.

"We know but it just felt right to sleep with you." Cynthia said.

"I agree." Diantha said.

'It does. Maybe it's the aura bond. ' Ash thought.

"You ok Ash? You look deep in thought." Cynthia said and Ash sighed.

"Arceus visited me in my dream." Ash said.

"The Arceus?" Diantha asked.

"Yes." Ash said and told them what Arceus told him except the part about being with multiple girls.

"So we're bonded?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes we are." Ash said.

"Is there something else Arceus said to you?" Diantha asked.

"Yes but Arceus wants to tell you in person and told me to take to where I showed you my forms." Ash said.

"Why in person?" Diantha asked.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you." Ash said.

30 minutes later

* * *

Ash and the girls left the house and Ash pressed a button and the 3 story house formed into a small capsule. They headed to where they are supposed to meet Arceus. A bright light appeared and Arceus was in the sky. The girls stared at Arceus with a surprised look on their faces.

Meanwhile

Red was sitting on the couch with Delia in his arms watching a movie but he felt Arceus' power and stood up.

"What's the matter honey?" Delia asked as Goku with Vegeta, Gohan and Pan appeared.

"You feel that power too?" Red asked.

"Yes. I'm locked on to it now." Goku said.

"Stay here Delia." Red said as he walked up to them.

Back to Ash and the girls

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting the Arceus himself." Diantha said as Red, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Pan appeared behind them.

"Wait. He's a friend." Ash said.

"Is that Arceus?" Red asked.

"That's right." Ash said.

"Arceus?" Vegeta asked.

"According to legend Arceus was born when there was nothing and created the entire universe." Red said.

"Whoa." They exclaimed.

"Why is he here?" Gohan asked.

"Tell them Arceus." Ash said.

Arceus told them everything. Ash started to blush as he mentioned the part about him having multiple mates.

"That is all to need to tell you. Chosen one I forgot to mention that with your aura you can use moves that other pokemon use. Also since you're bonded, whenever your mates are hurt like for example another woman hits them you will feel any pain but if you are training and you are punched by for example your father your mates won't feel it because your aura will negate it." Arceus said.

"So if someone hits them I feel it but if someone hits me, they won't feel it?" Ash asked.

"That's right." Arceus said.

"Can't wait to tell Delia." Red said and Ash groaned.

"Why couldn't Ash tell us?" Cynthia asked.

"He thought you wouldn't believe him." Arceus said.

"We would've believed him. We trust him completely." Diantha said and Cynthia nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going now." Arceus said.

"Wait a minute Arceus. Can you transform into a human and still have your power?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Why?" Arceus asked.

"Can I have a quick spar with you?" Goku asked.

"I figured you would ask eventually." Ash said.

"Yes you can." Arceus said.

"Yes!" Goku shouted as Arceus transformed into a human.

He stood around 5'10. He had long white hair with yellow highlights and red eyes. His clothing was similar to Goku's GI but grey and white. Arceus powered up to his max and everyone but Cynthia and Diantha were impressed with his power.

"This will be interesting." Ash said.

"How powerful is he?" Cynthia asked

"You'll see." Ash said

Goku grinned. He transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. He stood there ready.

"You go first." Goku said.

"Thank you." Arceus said as he launched himself at Goku.

He went to punch Goku but he caught his fist with ease and kicked Arceus in his face and flaw backwards into a tree.

'What strength.' Arceus thought as he flew up into the air with Goku following him.

Their fists clashed creating shockwaves each time. Goku blocked each punch and kick Arceus used. Goku sent a ki blast at him and Arceus blocked it but Goku kicked him in the stomach and punched him sending him into the ground. Arceus flew back up and managed to punch Goku but it didn't hurt him much but it did have a bit of an effect.

"I'm impressed." Arceus said.

"Me too Arceus." Goku replied.

"HYPER BEAM/KAMEHAMEHA!" Arceus and Goku shouted as they fired to beam which clashed in the middle of them.

Ash flew towards them with Cynthia and Diantha holding onto him and everyone else followed.

"Rare sight to see two gods fighting each other." Cynthia said.

"For you maybe." Vegeta replied.

"Hey Arceus. It's been fun. Now to use the full power of this form." Goku said.

"Goku's holding back?" Diantha asked.

"Yes. He's only been using 60% of his Super Saiyan Blue form." Ash said.

Then Goku's Kamehameha beam size increased and overpowered Arceus' hyper beam. Arceus was hit by the beam and he screamed in pain. Arceus then fell to the ground and everyone else flew towards him.

"Wow. I haven't had fun like that in years." Arceus said.

"Here eat this." Goku said handing Arceus a senzu bean.

Arceus ate the bean and felt his power return and his body fully healed.

"Thank you." Arceus said as Goku helped him up.

"I'm impressed Arceus. You pushed me to 60% of my blue form." Goku said.

"I figured you were holding back. Even though I'm a god I couldn't sense your energy." Arceus said.

"Really? Strange." Goku said.

"I had fun. Time of me to go." Arceus said.

"I hope we spar again one day." Goku said.

"Me too." Arceus said as he disappeared.

Then everyone but Cynthia and Diantha looked at Ash and grinned at him. Ash blushed.

"I can't believe you get to have a harem." Pan said while Goku and Vegeta were confused.

"What's a harem?" Goku/Vegeta asked.

"A harem is where a guy dates a lot of girls at once or a girl dating a lot of guys, or if a man is bi then both boys and girls." Pan said.

"Oh." Goku said.

1 hour later

* * *

"Ready to go?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

They teleported to Viridian City and Ash held out his arms to Cynthia and Diantha.

"Thank you." Cynthia/Diantha said as they wrapped their arms around his.

As they walked to the shops, a few people recognised them and whispered as they walked by. The men glared at Ash with jealousy since he was with two beautiful girls while the women glared at Cynthia and Diantha. Cynthia noticed and decided to have a little fun and kissed Ash. Diantha then joined in and kissed him as well. They arrived at the shop and entered and man in his mid 50's looked at them.

"Cynthia?" A man exclaimed.

"Hi Roger. It's been a long time." Cynthia said as she hugged him.

"It sure has." Roger replied.

"You know him Cynthia?" Diantha asked.

"He's an old friend of my grandmother." Cynthia said.

"You must be Diantha. The Kalos champion and actor. You're Ash Ketchum. I saw you on the news this morning about how you're still alive." Roger said.

"That's right sir. It's Son Ash now." Ash replied.

"Changed your name?" Roger asked.

"Yes sir." Ash said.

"So what can I do for you?" Roger asked.

"As you know the Master League opening ceremony is in 2 weeks and there's a party after and for males, a tux is recommended and we're to help Ash get one." Cynthia said.

"I see. Well judging by your height and body width I suggest you go look over there. There are around your size." Roger said.

"Thank you." Ash said.

For 10 minutes Ash tried on every tux.

"What do you think Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"Again, the trousers are ok but the shirt is tight." Ash said.

"Ok then. I'm going have to measure your body." Roger said as Ash put his clothes back on.

"For a proper measurement, I need you to take your t-shirt off." Roger said as Ash took off his t-shirt off again.

"Jeez. What happened to you? I've never seen this many scars." Roger asked and the girls frowned. They know how he got them and they still feel guilty about it.

As Roger measured Ash, Cynthia and Diantha blushed at the sight of his body. Roger noticed and smiled.

"Like what you see?" Roger asked and their faces went red.

"So who are you dating? Cynthia or Diantha?" Roger asked.

"How did you know?" Ash asked.

"After being married for 30 years, you can tell." Roger asked.

"Both of them." Ash said.

"Really?" Roger asked.

"Yeah Roger. You see we both love Ash. For a while, we kept fighting over him and after while we agreed to share him." Cynthia said.

"Sometimes I can't keep up with this generation but I hope you're happy." Roger said.

"Thank you." Ash/Cynthia/Diantha said and they laughed a little.

"How long will this take?" Ash asked.

"Around 20 minutes or less." Roger said.

"While you do that, we'll go find a dress for the party." Cynthia said.

"Ok. See you later." Ash said as they gave him a kiss and left the shop.

"You really love them don't you?" Roger asked.

"I sure do sir." Ash said.

"You can call me Roger. I can tell you don't care about their status." Roger replied.

"Money's not the most important thing the world." Ash said.

"I agree. When I met my wife I didn't know she was a famous model but I loved her with all my heart. Her parents thought I was after her money but I proved to them I cared for her more than anything. I may not know Diantha that well and Cynthia is like a granddaughter to me and I want you to love her and Diantha with all your heart like I did with my wife." Roger said.

"Always." Ash said.

"That's my boy." Roger said.

"What's your wife doing these days?" Ash asked.

"She died last year." Roger said.

"Sorry." Ash replied.

"It's ok. I know she's waiting for me." Roger said.

15 minutes later.

* * *

"Ok. I should have a shirt for you by next week." Roger said.

"How much is it going to cost?" Ash asked.

"Don't know yet. You'll know when you come back." Roger said.

"Thanks. I'm going to go find Cynthia and Diantha." Ash replied.

"Do you even know where to find them?" Roger asked.

"Yeah. Find a crowd." Ash said.

"Good point. See you next week Ash." Roger replied as Ash left the store.

For 5 minutes he checked around each shop until he noticed a crowd.

'Of course.' Ash thought as he walked through the crowd which was a struggle.

Ash then saw Cynthia and Diantha leaving the shop but struggling a bit because of the crowd.

'Looks like I'm just in time.' Ash thought walking to the crowd.

"Come on everyone. Let them through." Ash said helping them get through the crowd.

After a minute they got out of the crowd.

"Thanks Ash." Cynthia said.

"No problem." Ash replied.

Even though they were out of the crowd, they were being followed by them.

"Grab onto me." Ash said as he placed his fingers on his forehead.

Cynthia and Diantha quickly grabbed him and they teleported back to the forest. Ash pulled the capsule for the house from his pocket. He pressed the bottom on top and threw it and his 3 story house appeared.

"That is going to take a while to get used to." Cynthia said.

"How did Bulma's father manage to make houses and other stuff fit into these capsules anyway?" Diantha asked.

"I asked the same thing once to Bulma and she said 'don't ask'." Ash said as they entered the house.

"What did you get?" Ash asked.

"You'll see in 2 weeks." Cynthia said.

"Ok then." Ash replied.

"Why couldn't you tell us about what Arceus said to you?" Diantha asked and Ash sighed.

"Like Arceus said, I thought you wouldn't believe me and I thought that you would think that I don't care about you." Ash said.

"Ash we know you care about us and we would've believed you. You of all people wouldn't lie about that. We don't mind sharing with others as long you love us equally." Diantha said hugging him.

"Thank you." Ash replied as Cynthia hugged him from behind.

"Red told us about how Saiyans have energy in that way." Cynthia said making Ash blush.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Sorry for the long wait I've been busy. It's annoying for you to wait I know. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and hope you stick around for more.**

 **Harem**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diantha**

 **Serena**

 **Sabrina (anime)**

 **Lorelei (anime)**

 **Lusamine**

 **Alexa**

 **Viola**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Clair**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **May**

 **Peace**


End file.
